Rain
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "I hate it. Most think of it as cleansing. To me. Suffocating." The rain is the one thing Yusei Fudo hates. There is only one reason for it as well. THAT night. That is the only reason he hates it. Story told in Yusei's POV.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds

PROLOGUE:

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_Rain._**

**_I hate it._**

**_Most people._**

**_They think it's cleansing._**

**_To me._**

**_Suffocating._**

**_(~Grab your neck and squeeze~)_**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_It feels like needles against my skin._

_Cold wet needles. _

_It's also a reminder..._

_A reminder of THAT day..._

_I'm cold._

_I'm Wet._

_My body won't move._

_Stop._

_Just stop._

_Rain._

_Stop._

_Stop!_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_I sat up with a start. Sweat covered every inch of my body. 'That dream again.' I thought. I feel back against the pillows. 'Why that dream? I haven't had it for 2 years... so why now?' _

_Two years ago I had this odd dream every night. The sky. Black, maybe Red. The earth cracked and broken. People enslaved. As for me. I look totally different. I'm scared of waking up, and looking like I do in the dream. People call me the Dark God in the dream. The Ruler Of Darkness. It scares me. I don't know why I have the dream ether. Maybe it's a premonition. If so... I might go crazy. Why me of all the people in the world? Why...__?_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/n: sorry it's short... i got a fever and i wanted to get this up, but this was all i could manage...


	2. Drowning

**Chapter 1: **

**Drowning**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_Rain._

_I hate it._

_Most people._

_Cleansing._

_To me._

_Suffocating_

_(~Grab your neck and squeeze~)_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

I looked at the ceiling as I laid in bed. I couldn't sleep. Not even for a second. Every time I would close my eyes the nightmare would start. I am so tired. My eyes want to close, but as soon as they do they open. I can't take it anymore. This nightmare is driving me crazy! When will it go away? I can't keep this up. It's to much! I can't even keep my eyes open for an hour without closing them by now. But. That dream is worse than no sleep. It's scary. Everything about it makes me sick. And every time I hear them call me. "Dark King. Dark Prince. Dark Lord." I don't want that! I sighed and got out of bed. I still wasn't used to waking up in the city, especially with Tanner and Yanagi sleeping in the same room but in different places. Though I guess it was better than being alone like I was in Satellight. I walked to the door of the room, and opened it slowly.

I heard the sheets move, so I looked back. Tanner was sitting up, and stretching. I sighed, and shook my head then opened the door and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to the elevator. When the door opened I almost ran into Blister, who was kind enough to let me stay here, at his place. He said hi but I didn't answer as I walked into the elevator. The elevator door shut and it went down to the bottom floor. Once on the bottom floor I walked out of the elevator and out of the building. I looked to the gray sky and thought. 'Don't rain.' But as soon as I did it started raining. I shook my head and looked forward to the street. It was already flooded from last nights rains. Which reminded me. How did I not hear it last night as I lay in bed?

I started walking down the flooded street. No one was in the street, wether it be Car, D-wheel, or walking. Just me on the street. I'm betting anyone looking out their window thought I was crazy. I'm not though. Not at all. Maybe at one point when I was younger... but not now. I am not crazy. No matter what you think. I do know, or did know, someone who became insane...

That's another thing about my dream that freaks me out. _He _is in it, and what's worse is that he is protective of me. He won't let me out of his sight, nor near light of any kind. I am sure _he _is the reason I become the Dark King. The question is how? I mean _he _is dead. I know it. So then how do I become this dark king. I am now paying no attention to anything around me but my thoughts. Big mistake on my part. A REALLY big mistake.

The next thing in know is arms wrap around me. I stop walking. The person's arms move down and around my waist and hold me against him/her's chest. I squirmed and tried to get away. I smelt something. I became light headed suddenly. Soon my legs were to weak to hold me up. I collapsed into the person's hold. The person pulled me closer. I felt a hand slip into my pants. I squirmed again before I passed out. The last thing I remember was my pants being taken off, and laughter.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When I woke it was dark outside. I was laying in a bed with another... male? I wasn't to sure but I do know I was sore all over and couldn't move. Arm's were wrapped around my body. One around my waist the other around my shoulders. I fidgeted, but stopped when the other person moved. My breath grew shallow and fast. I was scared. Like I was in y dreams. That's when I realized I didn't have the nightmare again.

Why? Was it something this person did? I didn't want to stick around and find out but like before my body wouldn't move. Suddenly I felt lips touch mine. My eyes widened as I recognized the person's eyes. I tried to pull away but I was greeted by a sharp pain. I closed my eyes. An image came to me and my eyes opened instantly. I felt the person force my mouth open and push their tongue in. I gave a small cry of displeasure but I highly doubt he heard it. Finally I got to the point I couldn't take it and tried to pull back.

His teeth bit down on my lip and I gave a cry of pain. His hands were now on my cheeks. He removed his mouth from mine, and removed his hands. I heard him say those two dreaded words in a sentence. I couldn't make out the sentence but I knew he said _those_ words. Dark King. I shivered slightly, and prayed he had nothing to do with becoming this "Dark King." I wouldn't allow him to make me it if he is trying to make me the Dark King. Though how could I stop him? I shivered again as his hand moved his hand down. 'No!' I thought, but was unable to say it.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them closet. I shook my head violently, hoping he wouldn't do anything. How wrong I was. I should have known he wouldn't stop...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rukia: Yeah short but I went further but it got rid of the suspense so I shortened it to this. And yes it was hard to write this without dialogue .

Anyway hope you liked it!

Brooke: YEAH!

Rukia: ^^ Review please.


	3. Lost and Drowning

Chapter 2:

Lost and Drowning

_Rain._

_I hate it._

_Most people._

_They think it's cleansing._

_To me._

_Suffocating._

_(~Grab your neck and squeeze~)_

My eyes opened to the sunlight. After last night I finally realized that once the rain fell, there was no going back. In my case the rain has fallen and now I am in water. I don't even remember falling asleep. I look to my right. No one. To my left. No one. I was in a unknown place. I sat up and winced. Pain seared throughout my body. I tried to ignore it as I got up. I looked around for my clothes. Once I found them I slipped them on. After that I looked around for my duel disk and deck. I didn't see it though, nether of them.

I kept looking, not registering the door opening and closing. Two pale, lean, and strong arms wrapped around me. I froze. In one hand the person had my deck. In the other, my duel disk. He whispered something that was barley audible. I didn't wish to agree to what he said, but I had no choice. I Relaxed into his arms.

My mind said run, my body said stay. His hands slipped down to where my pants were. I squirmed, feeling violated, but not as much as last night. I remembered then, some things he said to me last night. I thought about it, and calmed, knowing it was futile to resist. He led me to the bed in the top right corner of the room. He set my deck and duel disk down on the night stand. I stood there, knowing that trying to run would have me punished; though I still wanted to try and run. Silently and slowly he walked back over to me. He kissed me gently on the lips, but before he could go any further with this; someone knocked on the door.

He didn't stop though; instead he deepened the kiss. The knock turned into a pound, Unwillingly he pulled away from me and walked to the door. A sigh of relive escaped me. He walked to the door and looked to see who it was. He growled. Obviously not liking who ever was out there. He opened the door slowly. My heart skipped a beat as Jack walked in. Jack looked at me, somehow knowing I was there. I knew what he wanted, and why he came here after seeing the look in his eyes. He wanted me to come back, get away from here. Get away from...Kiryu...

I stood there looking ast the two. No one moved until Jack looked back at me. He walked over to me. I froze, my breath stopped. Jack put his hands on my shoulders. He looked me in the eye. I didn't blink, instead I looked right into Jack's eyes. His eyes pierced my very being. My knees felt weak. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. Jack was seeing into my very being, everything that happened to me was in his knowledge. The thought scared me, but it was to late to go back. History can not be changed once wrighten. Even if you changed it, you would not remember changing it. Jack sighed. His eyes closed. I started breathing again. I felt dizzy though. The world hazy. Then... then... NOTHING. _Nothing_ at all.

I opened my eyes to talking. One I recognized , Jack. The other I didn't. They were arguing; and by the sound of it. It was about me. I could hear them becoming louder. They were coming closer. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't allow it. So I hid under the covers on the bed that I has just realized was there. It was comfy, and soft. I peaked out from under the covers, and stared at the door. The door soon opened, and Jack walked in. I could tell he was pissed. His face was red, and his expression, the darkest color of red you have ever saw. He slammed the door behind him. I flinched. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down; almost on my legs. I looked at him from under the covers. Jack sighed. He started to calm down. Which was a good thing, he wasn't nice to be around when mad; still is. I know from experience. Also, I think Jack knew I was awake. After all he was looking right were I was peaking out from under the covers.

"Yusei..." Jack said calmly.

"..." I was silent. I hid my face behind the covers again, in hope he would leave me be.

"Yusei talk to me," Jack said; more sternly.

I looked out form under the covers again. "...Why?" I finally asked.

"Why what?" Jack asked back.

"Why did you save me?"

Jack's face went blank. "...What did Kiryu do to you?"

I sat up, and sighed. I leaned forward and whispered into Jack's ear. Jack's eyes went from blank to wide.

"HE DID WHAT?" Jack yelled; getting angry again.

I looked down and nodded slowly. "He...did..." Images came into my mind of what happened. Then I saw myself as the Dark King again. My eyes went wide and I started breathing quickly. I felt arms wrap around me.

"I won't forgive him..." Jack whispered. "That jerk has done to much to you,"

I calmed. "...don't..." I whispered.

Jack looked at me; fire in his eyes. "WHY NOT! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

I flinched. "B-but J-jack!"

"YUSEI HE IS GOING TO PAY!" Jack snapped.

I backed up against the wall, that was to my left. "J-jack... he didn't do no real harm..." I whispered.

Jack's eyes became even more enraged. "YOUR SAYING YOU ACTUALLY DIDN'T MIND IT?"

I couldn't take it anymore. My body hurt, but I needed to get away. I got up and ran; opening the door and slamming it shut. I then ran; looking for any exit I could find. Not caring who saw me. I heard jack yell after me.

"Yusei! Yusei wait! I'm sorry!" He yelled.

I didn't care. He would never listen to me. I ran out an open door, into a beautiful garden. I ignored the fact though and kept running. Never stopping. By now I was panting. Jack was following me to, so I could not stop. I just kept running. Running as fast, and as much as I could. My body hurt like crazy, and I knew I should stop and rest. But I did not want to be caught. I wouldn't be caught. I felt someone grab my right wrist. I looked to my right, right before I was pulled onto a duel runner. The person who pulled me on had me on his lap, against his chest. I sighed in relief, as long as I was away from Jack I didn't care who this was. I have to admit I didn't want to be around Jack again. I wanted him to realize that even after what Kiryu did, I couldn't hate him. Even though it's hard to believe myself, it's true. The person that was controlling the duel runner looked familiar to me. That's when it hit me. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't.

"Heh. Let me guess. Your wondering how I'm here right?" The person asked.

I gave a small nod. "Y-yeah..."

"...I got arrested again... instead of sending me back to Satellight... they kept me here," He answered.

I tried not to laugh. "You always seem to get into trouble..."

"Trouble's my middle name!" He answered; laughing. I started to laugh to. "Anyway...it's been a long time... hasn't it, Yusei Fudo."

"It has...Crow Hogan..." I whispered, resting up against Crow's chest. "A little to long."

"But I came at the right time, did I not?" Crow asked.

"That's true... if you weren't at the gate I would have ended up back inside the mansion.." I whispered.

"But why did you run away? Ain't Jack there?" Crow asked me.

I looked away, and stayed silent. Crow sighed, and stayed silent as well; not wanting to pry any further.

A/N:

Rukia: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner! C Sap is coming up so I'm getting lot's of homework! And home life ain't hellpin... =-=

Misha: *singing* homework... homework...not fun!

Rukia:...yeah no comment...


	4. Crying, Lost, and Drowning

A/N:

Rukia: Have any of you noticed the chapter title pattern?

Al: They most likely didn't rukia.

Rukia:...well if you do then tell me in your review or PM me... and why do my fan fics always have multiple parings?

Al: It seems to just happen... :3

Rukia:...yeah but still... at least it always ends up with the paring I had in mind... though I think this one will end up with two main parings...

Al; cookie...?  
Rukia:...not again...  
Al:...where did my cookie go? T.T  
Rukia:...*Thinks* she doesn't remember eating it *thinks*  
Al:...*looking* cookie? Cookie?  
Rukia;*trying best not to laugh*

Al: Cookie? Cookie where are you? Cookie?

Rukia: *laughing now*

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Chapter 3:

Crying, Lost, and Drowning

_Rain._

_I hate it._

_Most people._

_They think it's cleansing._

_To me._

_Suffocating._

_(~Grab your neck and squeeze~)_

I had fallen asleep somehow. When I woke Crow and Kiryu were standing over me. I tilted my head in confusion. The two smiled at me. I blinked; confused still. What had happened after I passed out? I was against a cold, metal wall. My jacket was off, leaving me in my black tank top. I shivered, since the metal was very cold. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it when the two signaled for me to be silent. I looked around. My first thought. 'Where am I?' the second. 'What's going on?' And the third. 'What happened?' Crow held his hand out to me. I hesitated but grabbed his hand after a while. He smiled, and pulled me close.

I smiled sadly. I didn't know what to do. What was I to do? Was there a reason I was here? Where are we? I didn't know. I don't know anything. I felt my arms being pulled behind me, then being tied up. I opened my mouth to say what were they doing, but lips covered mine. My eyes widened, but I did not try to pull away. Hands covered my eyes. I couldn't figure out which one I was kissing, and which one was covering my eyes.

When the kiss broke I felt myself being pulled away. Hands were still over my eyes so I did not know where we were going. I heard a door open, and close. I walked along, but wondered where we were going with every step I took. More importantly what did they have in mind? I could hear voices now. Ones I recognized. That's when it hit me. The building outside wasn't made of metal, but cement. I felt us stop walking, and the hand guiding me turned into arms wrapping around my body. My eyes still covered though.

I was still confused, I don't think they knew that I was confused in the first place though. I heard footsteps. They stopped, what sounded like a few feet away. Lip's touched mine again, but this time gently. I heard two gasps. I wished that I could see what was going on next. I could hear talking, but the words were slurred in my ears. The talking turned to yelling. The hands from my eyes vanished, and the lips on mine left. I shook my head before looking in front of me. I wished to tell them what was going on, but I couldn't. Since I barley knew what was going on myself.

"...Yusei..." Blister said; sternly.

I gulped. "..yes?"

"...What are you doing with...those two?"

I didn't et a chance to reply, before Crow spoke.

"He's our brother." Crow replied, eyes cold.

"Brother?" Tanner shook his head. "Yeah right!"

Kiryu smirked. "Really... you don't know ANYTHING about Yusei..."

I sighed. "Kiryu cut it out!"

"Why Yus?" Kiryu asked.

I frowned. "Because... well...can't you all be friends?"

"...No not really.." Crow muttered.

I shook my head. "..Then...leave me...alone..."

"Now why would we do that?" Kiryu asked as he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. I shivered. His hand was freezing cold.

"I... I don't know..." I whispered; trying to look away from his piercing golden eyes.

"Then there is no reason," Kiryu whispered, his face was dangerously close to mine.

My knees shook. I have to admit, Kiryu was like back then. When he lost his sanity. And when that happened. I was scared of him. He has no restraint. None. Just like right now. He has no restraint. I'm practically a toy in his eyes. He smirked at me, and wrapped one arm around my waist. Crow got in front of the two of us. Kiryu started pulling me away. I frowned, and walked with him. He had an iron grip, so getting away was... useless... Even if you were strong, getting out of his iron grip was hard, as hell.

I looked down. Another arm appeared around my shoulders. I sighed. I was stuck. Stuck in this endless cycle of , love, pain, and hate. In other words... crying...lost...drowning... I had no where to run. My body, it wouldn't disobey. My mind, it was in chaos. My soul, I don't know... maybe...broken? Yes that's it. Broken. Once out of the building Kiryu pushed me against the wall. Crow and Kiryu both smirked. I knew what they were going to do... was I afraid? I mean... was there even a reason to be afraid? I don't think so... Well maybe there was that one thing.

We were in plain sight. Just like that, as if Kiryu had read my thoughts he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. I blinked, then squirmed; feeling a cold hand under my shirt. I shut my eyes tightly, and waited for Kiryu to put me down. When I was finally put down, it was on a bed. I should have figured that though. I opened my eyes. Kiryu's eyes staring into my own. He still had a smirk. My breath quickened as he moved one of his hands. It rested on my right cheek. One of his fingers traced my marker. He then moved the other hand; not caring when he fell on me. The other hand slipped into my pants. I flushed a bit, but tried to hide it best I could. It didn't matter though. He saw it. It caused him to grin, madly grin. He mouthed something. I nodded slowly to the words. The grin turned back to a smirk. The hand on my cheek slipped behind my head.

He pushed my head up, so that our lips connected. His tongue licked my lips, and I knew to open my mouth. I did so. As he slipped his tongue into my mouth I felt him start and undo my belt. I turned even redder. My eyes shut as he continued to move his tongue around in my mouth. I saw something then. In my mind. A picture. One that was from a nightmare. Or more so, my future. Blood. Dead Bodies. War. All of that. My eyes shot open. Kiryu pulled away from me, he then whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry.. You'll like this...my _king_."


	5. Broken, Crying, Lost, and Drowning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_Chapter 4: _

_Broken, Crying, Lost, And Drowning_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_Rain_

_I Hate It_

_Most People_

_Cleansing_

_To me_

_Suffocating_

_(~Grab your neck and squeeze!~) ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

I shivered slightly at the way Kiryu said _king_. I saw my belt get taken off fully. It caused another shiver as he slipped his hand back into my pants. I pushed my heads back against the pillows. My face was flushed. Soon my shirt was removed, making me shutter. The air was cold, even though I knew the heater was on. Kiryu licked my neck, and I moved my head to give him better access. He nipped the sensitive spot on my neck, causing me to moan. He smirked and slipped my pants and boxers off as he licked the spot. Kiryu smirked and then moved down. His tongue swirled around my nipple, earning a moan from me as he started sucking on it.

Once that one was hard he moved to my other one. My eyes closed as two pairs of hands moved my head to the side, and lips covered my own. That meant that I was in a two way situation. I didn't know if I could handle it. Though I guess I would have to. My whole body seemed to be on fire. It was odd yet I liked it. I felt Kiryu's mouth be removed from my other nipple. Kiryu moved off of me and onto the side as the lips on mine were removed. That person then climbed on top of me. I moved slightly, and panted as I tried to cath my breath.

I gasped as my erection was engulfed by a mouth. Once again lips covered mine but I knew that this was Kiryu. My eyes opened and I stared into his amber eyes. There was nothing but lust, that's it lust, in his eyes. My hips bucked as I felt my self cum into the person's mouth. Kiryu smirked and pulled away from me. Before I knew it I was on my back. I felt the other person move up to where my head was and sit down. I looked up, my face red. It was Crow. Though I should have known it was him. I panted lightly before I screamed as something pushed into my entrance. Crow moved down and once again kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. My legs were lifted up. I pulled away to breath but my lips were covered again as Kiryu thrust into me. I assume Crow did that so that my screams wouldn't be heard as Kiryu thrusted into me. I could tell that Crow was having his own problems regarding having to breath. He soon pulled away; panting. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as he moved closer so that Kiryu still had angle.

I gripped onto his shoulders, and muffled my scream by burring my face in the crook of his neck. I felt something go inside me. I squirmed. My legs were left go as Kiryu pulled out. I snuggled against Crow, seeking warmth. I was freezing, or at least my body was. Crow laid back and pulled me down with him. Another set of arms wrapped around the two of us, and pulled the covers over us. I soon passed out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When I woke up, light was shining in through a window. I smiled faintly, and yawned. Kiryu and Crow were still fast asleep so I stayed where I was so that I did not wake them. My back side hurt like crazy and I didn't think I could bear it for long. I knew I would have to though...wait... I looked at my hand to find black gloves on them. I looked at my body, it was covered with dark clothes and there was a helmet on my head. I felt Kiryu move and put his head on my shoulders.

"Morning _king_," He said. I froze. King. That's right. I was the Dark King. I gulped and nodded slowly. Kiryu smirked and pulled me back, and out of the bed. "Look out the window..my lord.."

I slowly turned to look out the window. My eyes widened. There was a blood red sky and buildings torn up, people enslaved, and worse of all there were real duel spirts. Ones that were evil and mean. "..W-what is this?" I asked.

"Your kingdom of course." Kiryu answered.

"Kingdom...My kingdom..." I whispered.

"That's right, My lord. You are our King." He laughed.

I relaxed. "I understand." That's when the little light I had left vanished from my being. "I am the king of this land. And I shall rule it."

"Good," Another pair of arm's wrapped around me and there was a head on my other shoulder. "You're the perfect fit for it to,"

"...Yes..." I whispered. "Yes..."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_I was always the ruler of this land, and when I learned that I was the only one that was able to rule I had no choice but to rule. To this day though I wonder... was it really the best idea to become the king of darkness. I left all my friends that were signers, and some others as well down. I will never forget watching the signers being thrown in the dungeons. I had no place to stop it though. They would cause problems. Big problems. As I walked away they yelled traitor at me... all but Jack yelled it. I smiled at that and later on came back down to the dungeons and took him out. Now he is my loyal servant..._

_There is no turning back now. You can't change the past. Though I still wish that the light would have won. Then I wouldn't be king, or I wouldn't have hurt my friends. I still have two people by my side though. I trust them with my life and they trust their's to me, and only me. I know that. I will protect them. My brother...then my lover... I accepted my duties as a King of Darkness. _

_No one but me is there to rule. Even though I was once a signer. I am no longer. I have choose the dark path. No one can change my mind about it. Even if I trust them. They can't and won't change my mind. They know that, yet some try because they want to see light again and no more destruction. I didn't care about it. After all I was raised in Satellight. Now everyone that was in Satellight can see the rest of the world feel the pain we felt. For most they can't bear it. If Crow, Jack, Kiryu, and I could as children they should be able to as adults. But they can't. It's pitiful. _

_These people are weaker than children. Pathetic! And I mean that. It's PATHETIC! Most people realize this and kill those who can not live like this, ending their misery. Who cared if they died anyway? No one would miss them in a world like this. Families divided. Yes..._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Really? My son..is this really what you want?" A voice asked. I turned around, my eyes widened.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/N: There you go. The last chapter of THIS story. As soon as I finish the knew Spiritshipping story I'm working on and get the next chapter of Taken By The Enemy up then I might start on the sequel for this one or Broken Light's sequel. The sequel will be called:

_**The rain stops, Then falls**_


End file.
